Thousand of Lives
by indefinite.spectre
Summary: "I have died every day waiting for you , darlin' don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more."-Christina Perri, Thousand Years. Happy Holidays everyone!


**Author's Notes::** Okay a "little" Christmas gift from me and this is so cheesy my writing skill had depleted over the months of not publishing/writing anything ;;w;; Some of these are real people or characters from a novel/ epic and I ship them so here you go. Some are just made up so don't think about them too much.

**Disclaimer::** Fanfiction. It goes without saying, eh?

**Warnings::** Cheesy plot, Historical Inaccuracies, grammar mistakes

**Happy Reading~! **

* * *

><p>Enkidu is cursed;<p>

He is to live thousands of lives, but only to love the same person again and again, so close yet so far. Their story would always end in tragedy.

In the Epic of Gilgamesh, it is known that Gilgamesh was the one that turned down the advances of Ishtar, the love goddess, which offended and enraged the goddess. In reality, however, Enkidu was the one who rejected her advances for he feels nothing for her. The king only helped him to turn her down, thus the result of vengeance of the goddess.

Why? Why did he turn down such opportunity? An opportunity in which there is a possibility for him to become a god and live on forever?

The answer is simple; he is in love with king Gilgamesh.

The goddess must have realized this after her father had inflicted the curse upon Enkidu. Anger still lingers, quite strongly, but she felt guilt and perhaps a bit of regret.

Instead of giving him a blessing, she had given him curse.

_'As you draw your final breath, your secret will remain unknown as I bestow you thousands of lives; retaining every bit of your memory from the previous, and be enamored with the same mortal-the mortal you love the most, will have no recollection of you or his past lives, and your love will always end tragically. For until...'  
><em>  
>His already impaired hearing makes it impossible for him to make out what Ishtar had been saying, as his vision starts to fade as well, and all he could see is a hint of a smile, as he finally feels his soul drifting away, separating itself from his body, and venturing through the unknown.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Alexander hurries when he had received the news of his best friend's passing. He feels like a large portion of his heart and soul was ripped away from him, forcefully, as tears make way to fall down his cheeks.<em>

_Hephaestion is already dead. There's no point of living anymore, is there? Of course there isn't. Alexander wants to move on to his next life, and try harder this time. He will keep them, he will keep the person he treasures the most, so that he wouldn't bear the pain of losing them again._

* * *

><p><em>"It's the witch! Burn her!"<em>

_The townspeople cried out, as they raises their rake, hoe, shovel, and other objects that could be used as weapons, while others are holding torches, pursuing the young woman who was desperately running away for her dear life, innocent and know nothing about witchcraft. She was condemned by her lover, and now the townspeople are hungry for her head. She prayed to God as she tripped over her a rock, falling face first on the ground, not bothering to get up, and just accepts her fate, tears shedding down upon her face. One of the women who perished in Salem Witch Trials, sentenced to be burned on a stake._

* * *

><p><em>With a sad smile, Elias dives into the water, buying Crisostomo time to escape. The guardia sibil don't know which is which; he is submerged into the water, only going up to the surface to get gulps of air. The guardia sibil fire their guns at him, shooting rapidly, as he dodges them with extreme difficulty, because of the fact that he isn't used to maneuvering himself efficiently in water.<em>

_No matter, he needs to buy more time for Crisostomo, even if bullets embed themselves into his flesh, pain almost unbearable, his blood coloring the water, before swimming forward despite the pain and energy rapidly depleting._

_His life isn't his first priority, it's Crisostomo's._

* * *

><p>Kise Ryouta opens his eyes, staring at the ceiling blankly. He had dreamed of them again. His lives before this one. He could recall them all vividly, as if they all happened yesterday. He smiles bitterly as he recalls all of his failure, no matter how hard he tried. The goddess is too cruel; no matter what he does, it will all end in tragedy, like she had said.<p>

He gets up from his bed and prepares for school, thankful that there are no more war to participate in, no more blood to shed and lives to offer to the triumphs of a country over the other.

By the time he is dressed, he pushes back the dreams at the back of his mind and focuses on moving forward. He had found them.

How will they end their story this time?

* * *

><p>"Good Aftie Kurokocchi!"<p>

The smaller man looks at him with a deadpan expression, but he could see irritation and annoyance in his light blue orbs. The model smiles thinly inwardly as he asks the other on how did his day go.

"It was fine, same as usual," was the reply of Kuroko, monotone as always,"why are you here, Kise-kun? Don't you have a lot of things to do?"

Kise forces a genuine sounding laughs out, dismissing the question quickly.

"Nope. I just want to see you today." He says, smiling. Kuroko stares at him for a second or so before turning to his heels and walking ahead. "I have to meet Kagami-kun in Maji Burger. Are you tagging along?" He asks in which Kise happily runs up to him and started talking nonstop.

When they reached the Maji Burger, Kagami was already there, munching on hamburgers happily, as they make their way towards him. Kise greeted Kagami enthusiastically and Kuroko greeted him normally. They sit on the chairs on the opposite side of Kagami's, so that they could talk face to face.

Kise keeps up a smile as Kagami and Kuroko talks about academics, and tutoring the red head along the way. Kuroko sure looks cute while tutoring Kagami, who looks down at the book with brows furrowed and lips drawn into a heavy frown. Kise shamelessly stares at Kuroko, who must have noticed it, and turns to look at Kise.

"Something's wrong, Kise-kun?"

The blonde almost panics, wondering if he had found out, but gives Kuroko an easy smile, "nothing. I was just amazed that you have a lot of patience to teach someone like Kagamicchi!"

"Oi Kise! That was uncalled for!"

"Is that so? Thank you Kise-kun, but please stop from doing it again, it's creeping me out." Kuroko says as he turns to the slightly irritated Kagami, who still can't figure the problem presented to him, which amuses the blonde a bit.

His phone vibrates inside his pocket, taking it out and reading the message. Frowning, he stands up and says his farewells to them, telling them that an urgent matter came up, and he has to go now. He leaves the Maji Burger with a small frown and head to the modeling agency he works at.

_'This sucks. May be I should quit modeling.'_

* * *

><p><em>Everything around him was burning. The sky was ebony black, and he could hear horses whining and muffled voices of people, with his vision blurry. He tries to focus and clears his vision to no avail. All he could hear is the word "No", before a static sound that grew louder and louder overtakes his sense of hearing and makes his head feels like exploding. Then the world fall in to the place of darkness and deafening silence.<em>

* * *

><p>"Are you alright Kise-kun?" Momoi asks, looking at Kise worriedly. She knows his condition, about his dreams and nightmares, and all of them happened in real life. Like he's reincarnated with the memories of his past lives, all ended in tragedy, "you looked like you didn't sleep well."<p>

"Not really." Kise replies weakly, and how could he tell Momoi that he's cursed by an ancient Mesopotamia goddess that everyone considers as a part of literature? She'd think that he's crazy! And he's not, but he knows that no one will be believe him if he tells the truth, so he has no choice but to alter it a little. However, why Momoi, of all people? He could have confided with his mother or sisters, but why Momoi?

Kise knows that she could understand, because all of these, these nightmares and dreams, are about Kuroko. Yes, it's all about him. The goddess cursed him to fall in love with the same person over and over again, whether he likes it or not, and Kise is quite certain that Kuroko bears Gilgamesh's soul... If he is, of course, the former King. He hasn't shown the obvious signs yet, but Kise could pick up subtle ones that support his theory.

"Kise-kun..."

"Momoicchi, I've decided to confess to Kuroko today, I'm meeting up with him later." Kise says, looking at his hands. He continues, before Momoi could even speak, "I know you like him, but I won't back down," 'even if I know how this all ends.' He tells her, not looking at her and just wringing his wrist. "So yeah. Let's just do our best okay?" He looks at her and gives her a bright smile before standing up and walking away, "see you tomorrow, Momoicchi!" He was back to his energetic and bubbly self, as Momoi waved at him slightly. Kise turns his back on her and started to go home, leaving Momoi alone in the park.

"I'm sorry, Kise-kun." Momoi whispers sadly, "I hope everything would go well with Tetsu-kun." She says, as she looks up to the sky.

* * *

><p>"Well, let's get this over with," Kise mutters, dressing up quite nicely for this particular event. He chose a simple brown fitted pants, mustard colored shirt that has hoodie attached to it, a pair of converse shoes and a blue pendant that was given to him by his mother as a good luck charm. He checks his appearance on his full body sized mirror, styling his hair for a bit before going out of his room and exiting the house. His heart's pounding wildly as he reaches the destined place, checks his phone for time check, and realizes that he's 15 minutes early. Oh well, this would give him some time to think. He paces for a bit, remembering what he's going to say, and as well as his speech when he'd get rejected, get the hell out of there and just cry when he's out of sight. He even prepared gallons of chocolate ice cream and movies, just so it could ease the incoming pain a little.<p>

"Kise-kun, I'm sorry I'm late."

Kise was snapped out of his train of thoughts, looking at Kuroko who appeared out of nowhere and smiled at him cheerfully.

"No you're not late Kurokocchi! I was just a bit early!" He says brightly as he laughs a little.

"I see." Kuroko comments, looking at Kise with his usual expression, "what is the important thing that you wanted to tell me, Kise-kun?" He asks, and at the moment, Kise forgot all the things he had rehearsed for, and his mind drew blank and his hands are starting to cold sweat.

"I-I like you Kurokocchi!" He blurted out, which startled the smaller if you paid close attention in his body language. He opens his mouth to speak but Kise beats him to it. "I really like you Kurokocchi, you aren't like the rest. The first time we met, you hardly paid any attention to me, addressed me like a normal person, unlike others, who'd be clamoring and fussing over me just because I'm popular. I feel like I could be myself with you and you wouldn't treat me any different. I fell in love with you because of I wouldn't fear that you'll stab at the back, and I feel like can give my all." He pauses for a while, before continuing. "I know that you treat everyone this way but it made me feel special, as silly as it might sound." Kise flashes him as smile, he should wrap this up, and he could feel his eyes getting misty. "I just want you to know that I love you, and even if you don't feel the same, I hope that we could be just friends. Great friends, okay?" Kise ends his little speech, feeling like he had been stabbed when Kuroko nods mutely, looking at him with a blank expression. He keeps up his facade as he laughs sheepishly, "sorry for wasting your afternoon, Kurokocchi! And for making this feel awkward. I'll be going now, bye Kurokocchi!" The blonde didn't give Kuroko the chance to speak, as he briskly walks away, before breaking to full sprinting then running, as he wipes his tears. He chose to run from it, because he doesn't know if he could handle the pain any longer, and he's also tired of getting hurt, over and over again. He cursed the goddess with all his being and loathed her; he doesn't deserve this, they don't deserve this. Gods and goddesses could be cruel at times, and he resents them for it.

He reached home with a heavy heart, quickly going to his bedroom and falls face first on the bed, not caring if he's all sweaty.

He decided to break free from these chains of fate, to fight it instead of letting it just happen. The curse will not control him anymore longer. He is determined to live this lifetime in happiness, rather than chasing something he'll never have, over and over again.

With renewed determination, he pushes down his feelings for Kuroko as the first step to achieve this so called happiness.

* * *

><p>When Monday rolled around, Kise found himself visiting Seirin yet again. He doesn't know why, but his feet had led him here, at this place, unconsciously. It was in his bad luck that it was already dismissal time, and students are already heading home. He turns to his back to walk away, not really ready yet to face Kuroko.<p>

"Kise-kun."

"K-Kurokocchi!" Kise was very much startled; his heart almost went out of his rib cage. He forgot that Kuroko has this freaky misdirection thing and never considered the fact that the smaller teen could have been heading home and spotted him. _An Idotic mistake, Ryouta._

Kise looks at Kuroko, the other teen staring at him, face blank but Kise could detect a subtle hint that he want to say something. The blond's hands begins to sweat, not really prepared for the incoming rejection. He's about to excuse himself when he sees Kagami being chased by Nigou, terrified, as they cross the street, and the green light turns red. Without thinking, Kise decided to play the hero and saves Nigou, grabbing the dog and throws it at Kagami, who caught it in time, face pale as he looks like he's about to faint, whilst Nigou was cuddling him, ecstatic.

Kise thought that he could still make it on time, given on how fast his reflexes are, but he was mistaken. The moment he had let the dog go and was about to head back, a car bumped onto him, with him realizing. Promptly, his vision goes black and silence accompanies him once more.

* * *

><p><em>Pain and anger burned him as he receives the news of the passing of the Doctor, by the hands of the merciless terrorists, while they were in the midst of a meeting. He couldn't think straight. He knows that this day would come eventually, when his beloved would slip from his fingers, without warning. He knows and yet, it still hurts. <em>

_How many times has this happen? He's too tired to count, but he knows that this would be among the many other stories of tragedies that he had face, the pain leaving a mark, a scar, to remind him of this bloody curse and his own foolishness._

_He takes a deep breath, composing himself. He cannot lose his composure in the midst of a meeting, as they are depending on him heavily. He is the battle strategist, one of the best tacticians in their country, and his pride, honor and anger will not allow him to succumb to the pitiful attempts of those bastards to seize the country. _

"_God save this country." He mutters, before focusing on explaining things to countermeasure the attacks of the terrorists, as well as the vengeance for his beloved. Before one would start a war, they better know what they're fighting for. And in this case, he's fighting to avenge their death._

* * *

><p>It was already night time when Kise came around, groaning and tightly squeezing his eyes shut, light penetrating through his eyelids. He could hear faint scuffles, like someone was in the room, alarmed when he heard him groan. Slowly opening his eyes, only to shut them again. He opens them again after few seconds or so and was greeted by a white ceiling. He knows where he is, and he's in the hospital, given the fact that the aura feels cold and he could faintly smell the stench of disinfectant.<p>

Why was he here again?

The last the he could remember was saving Nigou and heading back but then his vision was abruptly stopped, transitioning to that dream.

Oh.

Kise chuckles inwardly, finally putting the pieces together. He unfortunately hit by a car, cliché as it might sound, and he's here, ending up in a hospital. He's lucky that he didn't die in this lifetime and moving to another. Otherwise his plan of settling everything once and for all will be wasted, opting to just be a friend than a lover.

"Kise-kun, you're really awake, aren't you?"

A voice asks, a voice that's really familiar that Kise has to double take a bit so that he isn't dreaming. He can't move his arm that much and his body feels quite numb so he isn't sure. Turning his head to the direction of the voice, he could see that familiar light blue hair and the deadpan expression on his face, though he could see light eye bags adorning his eyes.

"I did something foolish, I'm sorry Kurokocchi." He whispers, closing his eyes. He doesn't know why he's apologizing, if it was for saving Nigou's life or putting his imminent danger or perhaps both.

"I'm glad you know, Kise-kun." Kuroko says, controlled anger lacing his voice, but his expression didn't betray anything, "while I appreciate the gesture of heroism, I do not appreciate the fact that you almost got yourself _killed_."

"Kurokocchi's going to be sad if Nigou dies." The blonde reasons weakly, opening his eyes.

"And a lot of people will be weeping if _you die_, Kise-kun." Kuroko retorts harshly, sighing as he calm himself down, "it wasn't really necessary to save Nigou, he's fast, and he could have crossed the road safely. I'm sure of it." His soften his voice, as Kise tried to smile.

"Sorry." Is what he could only say at this moment, relinquishing the fact that Kuroko's been taking care for him, even if he doesn't know how long.

Silence follows after, as Kise tries to move his right arm, but found them already casted, wondering just how hard the impact was.

"Was it really true?" Kuroko asks, all of a sudden, breaking the silence.

"Was it really true what, Kurokocchi?" Kise asks, confused.

"That you liked me." Kuroko mumbles the last part, but Kise heard it loud and clear.

Kise chuckles bitterly, "yes, I do. Actually, like is mild term for it. More like I love you Kurokocchi, no matter how many tragedies it take, I'll still love you." He stops for a while, wishing that he could use his right arm, so that he could wipe the impending tears away. He uses his left instead before continuing, "but I know that you wouldn't reciprocate the feelings, you never will. I understand this might be awkward but I want to be your friend at least, Kurokocchi."

"Don't," Kuroko looks at him in the eye, "assume that I don't like you Kise-kun?"

"Um, what are you saying, Kurokocchi? I kinda know you like me as a friend that's why you're here, right? Or…" Kise's voice trails as he realized that wasn't the case. "Oh." He says simply, a bit dumbfounded.

He looks at the Kuroko, doubt filled his eyes, "um, it's quite alright Kurokocchi, you don't have to force yourself to like me back. I'm fine being a friend." He smiles at him reassuringly.

"I don't want you to be okay with it." Kuroko says, firmly, "I like you Kise-kun, even if you're a coward and an idiot."

"That's so mean Kurokocchi!" Kise whines, pouting, tears leaking out his eyes as he holds back a gleeful sob, cannot believe that this all happening; it feels so surreal. He could feel warmth blooming in his chest as Kuroko places a soft kiss on his forehead, smiling at him faintly.

"I love you Kurokocchi."

* * *

><p>Outside the room, a woman was watching the two, a fond look plastered on her face as she leaves, smiling contently.<p>

'Well done Ki-chan. You've finally done it.' Momoi thinks as she heads home, hands behind her back.

'_Do you remember, Enkidu? This burden I've placed on you?_ _As you draw your final breath, your secret will remain unknown as I bestow you thousands of lives; retaining bit of your memory from the previous, and be enamored with the same mortal-the mortal you love the most, over and over again, who will have no recollection of you or his past lives, and your love will always end tragically. For until you've reached a thousand, breaking free from my grasps, and finally uniting with your beloved. This is a curse and a blessing that I shall cast upon you for denying me; you certainly didn't disappoint me, Enkidu.'_

* * *

><p>I am ashamed of my actions crawls inside a trash can._  
><em>


End file.
